50 Stories in 1
by GBMistressKio
Summary: FEM SHOUICHI! Shouko is an average girl, at least until Fate it self pops up and tells her she needs to help restore balance to the parallel worlds. Fortunately she only has to save 50 worlds, unfortunately she'll have to deal with Byakuran in one form or another. Mainly 10051.
1. Table of Content

Summery: FEM SHOUICHI! Shouko is an average girl, at least until Fate it self pops up and tells her she needs to help restore balance to the parallel worlds. Fortunately she only has to save 50 worlds, unfortunately she'll have to deal with Byakuran in one form or another. Mainly 10051.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plots.

Warning: warnings will very with each story but will be a minimum rating of ' T ' for most. Some worlds will have Ocs in them. All has Fem Shouichi (Shouko) some may contain Fem Tsuna (Tsunami) and or Fem Gokudera (Hayaka).

Authors notes: This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to write it. Like many authors on FF . Net I have many fics going at once that I need to finish but eh plot bunnies are persistent and decide the order I update in. Also if you are unhappy with gender-bended Shou-chan fill free to take a plot idea, change Shou-chan's gender back to a boys and put your own twist to it.

-Table of Contents- (If you want to skip any worlds, you do not need to read all of them to under stand the story. List is incomplete, will fill in when ideas come.)

World 0- Lucky Girl (main Shouko world): Where a normal Shouko gets a visit form Fate to save parallel worlds form destroying the balance between them.

Pairing: hints of Shou-chan x Spanner and Fate? x Shou-chan

World 1- Fun With Chibi Neko-jins: A world where a new breed of pets are made, Chibi cat people, aka Chibi Neko-jins. They where mainly made for those who had a lot of money, often bought and given a way as gifts, some choice who they are cared by, wile others land in the laps of unwitting owners.

Pairings: Shou-chan x Chibi Neko! Byakuran (10051). hints of Chibi Neko!Xanxus x Tsunami x Chibi Neko! Reborn (X27R), Yamamoto x Chibi Neko!Hayaka (8059).very minor hints of Chibi Neko! Bel x oc and Chibi Neko!Squalo x oc x Chibi Neko! Hibari.

World 2-

World 3-

World 4-

World 5-

World 6-

World 7-

World 8-

World 9-

World10-

World 20-

World 30-

World 40-

World 50-


	2. World 0: Lucky Girl

50 Stories in 1-World 0: Lucky Girl

Summery: FEM SHOUICHI! Shouko is an average girl, at least until Fate it self pops up and tells her she needs to help restore balance to the parallel worlds. Fortunately she only has to save 50 worlds, unfortunately she'll have to deal with Byakuran in one form or another. Mainly 10051 and possible othersx51

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plots.

General World 0 Warning: boring normal world with little action happening, except when Fate pops up.

Pairing: hints of Shou-chan x Spanner and Fate? x Shou-chan

Authors notes: These chapters will be short and between the other stories. Also I enjoy finding out name meanings. Shouichi means 'flying son (first)' and Irie means 'to get in favor'.

World 0- Lucky Girl: part 1

Every name had a meaning. Some are obvious, others not so much. Irie Shouko was no different. Shouko meant 'auspicious child' and auspicious boils down to the meaning of being lucky. The redhead certainly didn't fell lucky.

With a big project coming up and a tight deadline the teen was panicking. When she panics she gets horrible stomach aches. The bespectacled girl groaned and curled up more on her bed. It wasn't the project it self that caused her to panic, although it was apart of the problem.

She excelled in academics to the point where one would say she's a genius and like any genius her social skills was null and void. It wasn't as if she didn't try to communicate with those her age. It's just hard to when the others would rather sneer at her then give her the time of day.

The project was a group project, meaning she had to talk to her peers to discuss it. Yet like many times before they would make her do all the resource gathering and putting it together in a cohesive way for the appointed leader to present to the class. Giving the illusion that all of them have chipped in.

As unfair as it was, there was nothing she could do about it. Sighing she rolled on to her back and stared at her ceiling blankly. Her stomach ache faded as she finally accepted her roll as an easy A to her class mates. Tired form her panic attack she closed her eyes and slept.

She opened her eyes again to see a beautiful bright blue sky with soft fluffy clouds gently drifting by. Sitting up she had to quickly close them again against the glare of the sun. the blue of the sky had faded into a glowing orange with a golden sun shimmering on the horizon. It didn't lower nor did it rise as she looked at it though her lashes. A permanent twilight.

Shouko finally stood up and looked around. It looked to be spring or summer in this dream scape. With rolling hills of green grass and wild flowers. The trees where tall and the leaves whispered as the wind blew them.

She blinked and the land scape changed to fall. With dry grass covered in red, orange, gold, brown and strangely silver leaves. She stood a bit shocked at the sudden change. But once again she had to blink her dry eyes.

Now it was winter. Shimmering diamond dust like snow covered every thing form the bare trees to the ground. Odd thing was she didn't fell the cold nor did she fell any heat. The temperature never changed form a comfortable mild warmth.

After a few cycles of seasons Shouko got use to the fact that blinking changed the landscape and once more looked around. Was it her or did it seem a bit digital? She walk towards the out of place pixel liked area.

Screens where floating around in a circle like some thing form a scifi movie or something. The red head hoped she be able to see that kind of tech in real life in her life time. The girl then spoted a figure in middle of the circle of screens.

It was tall as a man yet it had the more delicate figure of a woman. She couldn't tell what race the person was since the skin keep changing on them like a kaleidoscope. In fact every thing keep changing on them.

"Welcome to my space, Shouko." the figure said with a smile and beckoned the girl to come closer. The voice didn't help in identifying the figure much, like the rest of the person it was androgynous as the body.

"Who or what are you?" She asked them, her curiosity over riding any sense of politeness.

The figure smiled not seeming to care that the girl was rude to them,"I have many names but I'm mostly known as Fate in some cultures and I suppose you could say I'm immortal."

Shouko looked at the person skeptically yet the person still smiled at her,"So. Why am I here and why so you keep changing your looks?"

"I don't have a solid look to you?" the figure pouted,"You have a very fickle heart indeed. But that's to be expected form someone so young."

The girl leveled a glare at them but they continued on exnoreing it,"I called you here for help saving enough worlds to restore balance to the multiverses of alternate worlds."

"Alternate worlds?" The redhead said still skeptical. It was only a theory not reality for more then one world to exist. Right?

"Yes! When you chose to do one thing over another you make branching paths thus making a new world born! Every human does this making so many interesting scenarios happen!" the figure said their voice going high pitch in excitement. They waved their hands around and many many worlds showed up on the screens.

"Ok! Ok, I get it! But why me?" Shouko asked.

"Because you are tied to the one who destroyed them." they said suddenly very serious their voice lowering.

"I...What!" The gasped staring at them in shocked horror still sputtering The screens switched to tapestry like pictures with some ends burning others with so many holes in them the cloth was like spider webs.

"Some how in one of the many worlds your fate got tied up in theirs so tightly that it spanned though all the worlds." the somber figure informed the girl.

After a period of shocked silence she asked,"What am I suppose to do? I can't change what happened to the worlds I mean I'm just a teenager! Besides I don't who you think I'm suppose to stop!"

"His name is Byakuran." The figure answered her and the screens changed to show a man with white hair with a purple mark under his left eye. In the screens he wore different things but he was clearly the same man in each screen,"The destroyer of worlds. And if hes not stopped the rate of dieing worlds will increase until there is nothing but void."

The girl stood in shock and horror. If this was truly real then this was bad, really, really bad.

"But don't worry I wouldn't throw you into something you are not ready for and I will be helping you though each world." They said with a smile.

"How many do I have to do for the worlds to stabilize." She asked them trying to sound professional about this but she couldn't hide the weaver.

"Around 10051 would be the ideal minim." the figure started and Shouko grew pale,"but 50 should do the trick for now."

The girl gave a shaky sigh. 50 was a lot of worlds but it wasn't over ten thousand worlds at least,"Ok when do I start?"

"Right now." the figure said with their ever permanent smile as her world went black.


End file.
